Four Sister Souls
by PixieChalk
Summary: Kagome has dissapeared without a trace and not even she knows where she is. To find out she must embark on a journey of self discovery and learn the truth once and for all about her and Kikyou's strange connection. Kag & (Sess or Inu?)


Four Sister Souls

Losing Her Between Here and There

**** __

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. I make zero, zip, zilch by writing this. The religious beliefs mentioned in the story are not necessarily those that I agree with.

I often wonder what my life would be like if I had never heard of the Jewel of Four Souls. Would I be the same person? Could I, would I, be content? Some nights, as I lay here in my own time, I look at myself in the mirror, just to see if I look the same as yesterday, if any of it shows. However, my own hidden, secret fear of looking in the mirror isn't actually to see a change, but not to see one. What I've seen in my reflection, ever since I fell through that well, isn't me.

Sometimes it's Kikyou and other times it's someone else, someone unknown even to me. And the unknown can be scary, if only because it is just that, unknown, and therefore unreasoned. You ask why seeing Kikyou bothers me . . .At first it didn't, until I learned what she meant to Inuyasha. Then I started fearing, fearing that when he looked at me what he was really seeing was her, or that if he ever did come to . . .to feel something for me, it would only be because he felt I was some kind of compensation for his and her tragic end. A second chance, so to speak.

Which leads me to my biggest fear and doubt: what am I? Am I only a reincarnation of Kikyou? Or am I just a fluke? What? What am I? This question plagues me. Over the nights I have pondered it through, all I can say is that there is an answer. I get the eerie feeling that the answer is somehow oddly connected to the Shikon Jewel being in my side, Kikyou's soul eating, and the reason for the jewel being called, "Of Four Souls."

**

"Just leave me alone Inuyasha! It's only a week. Get over it," Kagome huffed out while jogging towards the well.

Inuyasha had other plans. His pink robes snapped behind him as he raced along side of his 'shard detector.' The well came into Kagome's view and she glanced over at the demon anxiously. His eyes were focused dead ahead. Ears pricked forward and hands limp at his sides he single-mindedly dashed for the four sides of wood. 'Hands limp at his sides?' thought an astonished Kagome. She'd never noticed until that moment how odd that looked. Humans just didn't run without their arms pumping in rhythm. 'Guess he really is part youkai. Sometimes it's easy to forget.'

Due to her lapse of concentration she made it to her destination seconds too late. A certain hanyou had come out the victor of this battle. Kagome's mind yelled in defiance, 'But that doesn't mean he'll win the war! I know his weakness!' Her mouth opened to spill forth the traditional words of triumph, "Sit."

"Shit!" he yelped in surprise; although one has to wonder how this surprised him considering it was such a regular occurrence. In fact this was nothing new what so ever. One would wonder why tell such an over told tale. The answer is simple; a twist has been added. Inuyasha lifted his face up to shout more obscenities when he discovered this very thing.

Above him floated a very confused girl. Her arms were raised above her head, legs bent, as if she was frozen in mid-jump. "What's going on?" she questioned for both of them. Slowly she lowered her arms and stood up straight again. As her mouth opened to inquire further a laugh, or more like a giggle, was heard. It echoed throughout the forest walls, tinkling in the wind. Still stuck to the dirt Inuyasha merely stiffened in response. Not being trapped as Inuyasha was Kagome moved into attack position. Her right hand sought her bow, but finding it absent she remembered she had left it behind. With nothing else to occupy her hands she gripped the jewel shards instead.

As her hand landed upon the cursed jewel a blast of heat burned into Kagome's hand. "Kyaaa!" In reflex she tore off the necklace, throwing it into the bushes next to the well she was hovering over. In correspondence with the loss of contact with the jewel Kagome dropped from the sky.

"Inuyasha!" was the last word the owner of the said name heard before his women's reincarnation disappeared from his world, and his life, although the latter he didn't know at the time.

A second giggle sounded as if on cue. Snarling, and freeing up from his sit, Inuyasha picked himself up off of the floor. He flexed his claws preparing for the oncoming fight.

Minutes ticked by. Losing patience Inuyasha sniffed the wind for clues of the giggle's position and origin. Other than the norm he smelled nothing. 'Absolutely nothing.' His wariness increasing he scanned the perimeter. 'Nothing again.' That's when a dreadful cold froze his heart. Where was Kagome? 'She should've been back now. With a fight in process she wouldn't abandon me. Why hasn't she come back to this time?' An ominous stillness spilled around him.

"She's fine!" he argued with the quiet. Even he didn't believe himself. In one quick motion Inuyasha did a one hundred-and-eighty-degree turn, grabbed the rim of the well, and vaulted to its bottom.

**

Farther down the road, in the little village located on the outskirts of Inuyasha's Forest, sat Miroku, Sango, and little Shippou. Sango was presently whopping Miroku on the upside of his head; Miroku was smiling happily, latched onto Sango's breasts; Shippou was mopping in a corner because of Kagome's absence. The three of them were taken unawares by the heart-wrenching scream that sounded from beyond the trees.

Not missing a beat the trio headed for the source. They slowed as they neared the bone eater's well. Miroku pushed Sango behind him and peered down below. There he found Inuyasha kneeling, digging at the ground as if it was his last hope of salvation. Upon hearing his companions Inuyasha paused in his work and looked up. On his face was the most pitiful, most vulnerable, most forlorn expression Miroku had ever witnessed.

Inuyasha offered no explanation, only croaked out the obvious, "I can't get through."

**


End file.
